


you're the light at the end of the tunnel

by purplemeadows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cutesy shit, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemeadows/pseuds/purplemeadows
Summary: ten and jaehyun don't exactly have it easy; they don't get to see each other everyday, they don't get to hold each other everyday like how they'd hope to. yet, it's the easiest thing ever.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	you're the light at the end of the tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!! starting this year with this super shot jaeten oneshot i wrote a while back :] probably won't be writing any long stories for a while but i hope u enjoy this either way! kudos & comments will be incredibly appreciated <3

Ten made his way to their bed, and filled the empty spot next to Jaehyun who'd been on his phone while waiting. After he settled in almost perfectly into the arms of his lover, they laid in amiable silence. It's been months since they were last next to each other like this - close, intimate and warm. Ten closed his eyes to bask in the moment, with Jaehyun's scent dancing on the tip of his nose.

It's moments like this, them meeting after so long but still being so comfortable around each other as if they were never separated, where Ten realises that Jaehyun is worth the fight.

They go days and days without seeing each other, never finding the time to meet. Even when they do, they have to wait to hold the other in secret. It's dreadful, miserable and frustrating. All Ten wants is to love Jaehyun the way he desires, the way he always imagined. Alas, his simple wish is the most impossible.

Yet, Ten has never thought of giving up. Because loving Jaehyun comes to him instinctively and naturally. They don't need to make arrangements, they don't need to stick to a routine to tell themselves they love each other. They just simply always do. 

Albeit the difficulties, loving Jaehyun is the simplest thing he's ever done.

Jaehyun begins to hum, a calming melody that soothes Ten's heart. Eyes still shut, Ten lets out a sigh of immense relief and further melts into Jaehyun's warm embrace. This was definitely worth the fight. Being able to bury himself in Jaehyun's arms and voice - it is so fucking worth it.

"So, how's the tour so far?" Ten turns to Jaehyun. Like every time he does, he's met with the most beautiful eyes in the world. Hell, he's met with the most beautiful face in the world. Ten stops himself from planting kisses on his forehead, to his nose and down to his lips. 

"Tiring. Especially since you're not with me," A playful grin emerges on Jaehyun's lips.

"Ew. Greasy."

"So you're not gonna kiss me to shut me up?"

"Ew. Greasier.

...but yeah, I'll kiss you. Dumbass."

Ten brings Jaehyun closer to him, his fingers on Jaehyun's chin. He brings Jaehyun closer until he could feel Jaehyun's breath on his lips. Slowly, he presses his lips against Jaehyun's. They were soft and pink, like they always were. Ten couldn't help but smile; he'd been waiting for this exact moment for months. Finally, he is kissing the love of his life. Finally, goddamnit.

And it's exactly moments like this, him pulling Jaehyun into a sweet kiss that is overflowing with desperation, desire and love, where Ten realises that Jaehyun is worth the fight. He always is.


End file.
